


Tommy Wants Affection

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy absorbs some of Techno's piglin mannerismes and bothers Wilbur with them.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Everybody Loves Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	Tommy Wants Affection

“Would you stop nuzzling me while I’m trying to get this done?”

Tommy headbutts into Wilbur’s side again, whining lightly.

“I’m busy Tommy.”

The kid sighs. He goes limp, leaning his forehead against Wilbur’s side.

“Tommy.” Wilbur shakes his head fondly. “Where’s Techno?”

“Busy, at the shop with Eret.”

“Tubbo?” He continued to wash the dishes as he spoke. “What about Ranboo?”

“They’re both helping their dads do stuff.”

“Why don’t you go be like them? Go help Phil.”

Tommy shot Wilbur a disgruntled look. “But I wanna play.”

“Well I’m busy. Can’t you bother your brother?”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s waist. “I am.”

Wilbur laughed. “Awww Tommy.” He dried his hands so as to not ruffle Tommy’s hair with soapy hands. “I meant Dream.”

“He’s at the house.” Tommy’s arms tightened. “He’d probably be at the house.” Tommy’s head followed Wilbur’s hand as it left his hair. “Techno’ll kill someone if I get to close to it.”

“Very true. Just let me finish up, okay? Then we can play.”

“Okay!”

Tommy didn’t move.

“I need my legs.”

“No you don’t.”

Phil walked into the house moments later to see Wilbur prepping for dinner, with Tommy hanging off of his back.


End file.
